The use of skateboards, roller skates, and the like have gained increasing popularity recently due to the beneficial exercise and social ambience associated therewith.
Also associated therewith have been an increase in the number of injuries not only due to the inexperience of many riders, but also because it has become fashionable to use these devices after dark when visibility is poor.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and those similarities which those patents coincidentially share with the instant application will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter.
______________________________________ 2,424,783 Ware 3,046,032 Humphries 3,152,812 Cummings 3,302,954 Elwell ______________________________________
While all of these patents relate to skates and the like having various wheel support mechanisms, none of the references teach the use of an illumination device on the bottom face of the person carrying platform, nor do they provide for or render obvious the inclusion of a light transmitting member for directing illumination to the wheels themselves.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and specifies a skate mechanism having a person carrying platform from which depends axle support mechanisms, upon which, wheels are provided, a light source for transmitting illumination below the platform and along the wheels thereof powered by a suitable source of energy.